Dead and Gone
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Song Fic! Harry finds out somethings about what goes around him and about himself. He does things that will change many things, and will end up having a really close family. Song? Dead and Gone, by Justin Timberlake, and T.I.


Title: Dead and Gone

A\N: This is so exciting, this will be not only my second fic ever, but my first song fic!!! Go easy please. I'm just a new bee here so don't hurt me now. Harry finds out truths and realizes that things are not what they seem. There are painful truths, lies found out, and a new Harry. Hope you like it!!!

* * *

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)_

_Just trying to find my way back home (back home)_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)_

_Just trying to find my way back home (back home)_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_

Harry passes by his friends in the halls and hears about them sneaking info about him to Dumbledore and that there are others who are truly faithful and loyal to him after all. He finds out that they are together, that they have been giving info to Dumbledore and the Order, that they were part of the Order, that Sirius was going to warn him about them before he died in the DOM last year and that Dumbledore has been manipulating him into his weapon.

_Ever had one of dem days you wish woulda stayed home_

_Run into a group of niggas who getting they hate on_

_You walk by they get wrong you reply then shit get blown_

_Way outta proportion way past discussion_

_Just you against them, pick one then rush em_

_Figure you get jumped hell thats next_

Harry decided that he had to change go the better. He would no longer hide himself from everyone, and he would show Dumbledore and everyone who has wronged him who they were dealing with. This whole time Harry had hidden many secrets from Ron and Hermione and decided that now he knew some he could trust and those that he couldn't, he would stand up for himself, no longer supporting Dumbledore. While he packed, he decided to leave Hogwarts under the invisibility cloak, and the Mauraurder's Map. He shrunk his trunk, and left for good, only leaving a note to Neville.

_They don't wanna stop there now they bustin_

_Now you gushin, ambulance rushin you to the hospital_

_with a bad concussion_

_Plus ya hit 4 times bullet hit ya spine paralyzed waist down_

_now ya wheel chair bound_

Harry was training himself, pushing and learning all he could. It seemed just like yesterday to him when he went to Gringott's Wizard Bank, he found out many things that he didn't know about, especially since he didn't show for Sirius's Will reading. That day Harry found out about his many vaults, his many homes, and powers. He also found out that his mom, Lillian Evans, was adopted, and that she was a pure blooded witch, who was a descendant of two of the great Hogwarts Founders. He also found out from his Father's side that his dad was the descendant of the other two Great Hogwarts Founders. He was completely shocked beyond belief. Since that day on he has made many changes, is now emancipated, and is now training himself to become a great warrior. With the help of many whom he had made sure were trustworthy, has made his way to become a great and powerful wizard.

_Never mind that now you lucky to be alive,_

_Just think it all started you fussin with 3 guys_

_Nigga ya pride in the way but ya pride is the way_

_You could fuck around get shot die any day_

_Niggas die every day, all over bullshit, dope, money_

_Dice game, ordinary hood shit_

_Could this be cuz of hip hop music?_

_Or did the ones with the good sense not use it?_

_Usually niggas don't know what to do_

_When their back against the wall so they just start shootin_

_For red or for blue or for blow I guess,_

_From Bankhead or from your projects_

Dumbledore was infuriated when he found that Harry had gone away, and he didn't even realize it either. When he found out that he was no longer the boy's magical guardian, or financial guardian, it set him off even more. Dumbledore was surprised by the respect the goblins had for the young wizard. Now he was trying to find a way to persuade Harry to him once again, so he could continue to mold him into the weapon that he had wanted to defeat Voldemort. Hermione and Ron were also angered by this, and so was Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Since Harry left, Ron, his sister, and his mother have been showing their true colors which have shocked a great to many. Mrs. Weasley and her husband have separated because of such drastic things, so only Ron and Ginny stayed with Mrs. Weasley while the rest were against her and their siblings and so only kept contact with their father. Bill and Charley Weasley wanted to help Harry when they found out about their true colors and intentions.

They did, but were not welcomed with open arms. After a while Harry understood and knew that they told the truth and so asked if they would join him, which they accepted once they saw how different Harry was. The twins and their father also joined. Neville was their and when they saw how much he had changed, they were ecstatic. Not only he was there, but also Luna, Susan, Draco, Blaise, Terry Boot, but also a few others who had not or had been in the DA the year before.

_No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it now I take_

_Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake_

_That part of me left yesterday the heart of me is strong today_

_No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away_

They all lived with Harry in Ravenclaw Manor which was immensely more larger in the inside than the outside appeared to show. It was unplottable so they were all safe and were all not able to be found. They all became like a family of a sort which Harry was proud of. He made them all stronger and he felt that he was doing the right thing when he decided to leave Hogwarts to train himself and the others here who he considered his family for how close they all were.

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)_

_Just trying to find my way back home (back home)_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone and_

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)_

_Just trying to find my way back home (back home)_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_

It was time for them to return to the ones that they had left behind, all the ones who were once Hogwarts students, the best or the worst were now ready to go and end what was once started, all the way to the end.

When they returned they were all hounded, were first asked to return to those who were once called friends and family, but they stood their ground. Then there was manipulations and persuasions here and there, but they never fell from their spots as they were each others family and friends. Harry and them were inside of Hogwarts herself and there were all sorts of things going around. Harry had found that he could talk to Hogwarts herself since being the heir of all four of the Great Founders and had found that his dear Hogwarts had made a special quarters for his family, which Hogwarts herself said was her family as well.

_I ain't never been scared, I lived through tragedy_

_Situation coulda been dead lookin back at it_

_Most of that shit didn't even have to happen_

_But you don't think about it when you out there trappin_

_In apartments hangin, smokin and rappin_

_Niggas start shit, next thing ya know we cappin_

_Get locked up then didn't even get mad_

_Now think about damn what a life I had_

Harry and his family had so far been doing well inside of Hogwarts, his home, his friend and now family as he met her spirit, which was completely beautiful and motherly in a way that left his jaw on the ground, along with the rest of his family. It was something that he never expected and was glad to have experienced. They were all happy, but that happiness was not bound to last at all. Diagon Alley was attacked viciously by death eaters, and some werewolves joined along with a few vampires. Harry saw that there were many innocent people who died and so knew that soon the war had to come to an end once and for all.

_Most of that shit look back just laugh_

_Some shit still look back get sad_

_Maybe my homeboy still be around_

_Had I not hit the nigga in the mouth that time_

_I won that fight, I lost that war_

_I can still see my nigga walkin out that door_

_Who'da thought I'd never see Philant no more_

_Got enough dead homies I don't want no more_

Many fights have been happening, and they realized that Voldemort has been growing immensely, but not as much as Harry and his family. Even though they were all very powerful, they were out numbered, so they began to recruit help. Harry had went to Gringott's Bank, many goblins were surprised by how much Harry had changed, and how powerful. Harry had a bit of persuading to do, but the goblins helped no less. Draco and a few other of his family, Blaise, Hannah, Susan, Eric, Darryl, Anthony, and Cheryl went to the forbidden forest. That trip for them was not wasted as they were able to get the centaurs, and a few others their as well to help protect their home. The Weasley's plus Luna, and Madeline who was half lycan were able to gather other lycans to help their side. Lastly, Harry, Luna, and of course Eric, left to gather other vampires to help them as they could tell the end was near and had to gather all the help they could get. At first the vampires wanted to say no, and kill them, but Eric admitted that he was half vamp and that he would fight to the end with honor for his kind and a bit of persuasion and they agreed to worked hard and were proud of the work that they had been able to do in such short notice.

_Cost a nigga his jaw, cost me more_

_I'da took that ass-whoopin now for sure_

_Now i think before I risk my life_

_Take them chances to get my stripes_

_A nigga put his hands on me alright_

_Otherwise stand there talk shit all night_

_Cuz I hit you, and you sue me,_

_I shoot you, get locked up, who me?_

_No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it now I take_

_Time to think before I make mistakes just for my family's sake_

_That part of me left yesterday the heart of me is strong today_

_No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away._

Once again, Dumbledore began to meddle in things that was not his affair and began to send spies to check on Harry and his family. What happened was that his spy was found out and was hexed badly.

Hogwarts was suddenly attacked by an army full of death eaters, some werewolves, and vamps, plus several dark creatures. Harry immediately notified his help and then his family and him leading outside to the grounds, where the final battle will take place.

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)_

_Just trying to find my way back home (back home)_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)_

_Just trying to find my way back home (back home)_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_

_I turn my head to the east I dont see nobody by my sideI turn my head to the west still nobody in sightSo I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call prideThat old me is dead and gone, but the new me will be alright_

Harry was now panting, face-to-face with everyone's Dark Lord of the hour, Voldemort. So far he has been dodging and casting spells with his wand, but all of the dodging was getting him a bit wiped out, and the wand was only slowing him down, until Voldemort blasted his wand away, destroying it in the process. Now was when things got serious and Harry took an offence position as he was now ready to show Voldemort who he was truly messing with.

_I turn my head to the east I dont see nobody by my side_

_I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight_

_So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride_

_That old me is dead and gone, but the new me will be alright_

Many had stopped their battling to see the serious show down that was happening between the Dark Lord, and the famous Harry James Potter. Many were amazed and at awe as they saw Harry cast wandless\silent magic, as they saw his real flexibility. Voldemort cast a few wandless himself, but not as many as he would get weak easily from it. Harry was now close to the down fall of Voldemort. Now he used no magic, now all he did was dodge and try to attack Voldemort physically. He had the swords of Gryffindor and Slytherin in his hands, no longer using the dagger of Ravenclaw. Voldemort was shocked to no length when he saw the swords appear in the young boy's, no the young man's hands.

Harry was now face to face with Voldemort, he gave Voldemort the Sword of Slytherin as he knew that Voldemort could hold and fight with one. They fought with anger and great balance, but Voldemort was no match for Harry's gracefulness and skill. Harry was able to unarm Voldemort of Slytherin's Sword and placed it in the sheath, Voldemort took out his wand, and was about to finish Harry with the killing curse, but Harry was to fast and to skilled for him,

"_Avada Kedavera, my ass,"_ and Harry kicked his wand out of his hand and then strikes his sword in Voldemort.

There was not a single breath heard as they saw with wide eyes what they saw before them.

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)_

_Just trying to find my way back home (back home)_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone and_

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)_

_Just trying to find my way back home (back home)_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, hey eh_

The war was over, Hogwarts stood with a proud glory, and the Wizarding World rejoiced. Harry and his family were given rewards, many death eaters have been captured. Harry and his family were happy, and now they would keep their end to many bargains they have made. Vampires have been able to live among the wizards along with the werewolves as long as they harmed no citizen, the goblins were treated as equals, and the Wizarding World has changed. Harry and his family left after their change to make it a better place for one and all, and grieved for all of those who have fought with a great honor in the war. Now that it was all over, there was no more blood shed, no more killers on the loose, all the death eaters were being made sure to be locked up. Harry's finally with his family living the life he always wanted, without mental Headmasters' who want to control him, no idiot killers putting a price on his head, and no more wars to worry about, or thinking that he would loose his family at all. But even if you think that it would finally be normal, who ever said that the life of one Harry James Potter would be normal?

* * *

_**The End**_

A\N: So what do you all think? A bit over the top, a little bit exaggerated? What do you guys think? I really want to know, so now march those fingers over those keyboards and review!!! Pretty please???


End file.
